


Conversation on a bench

by Bento



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never write PLL fics, but I just gave it a shot, in hopes of bugging my friend ^_^<br/>I know its horrible and all of that, but its just a simple oneshot and I probably will never ever do one for this fandom ever again. It's all just for fun ^_^</p><p>-Bento</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conversation on a bench

**Author's Note:**

> I never write PLL fics, but I just gave it a shot, in hopes of bugging my friend ^_^  
> I know its horrible and all of that, but its just a simple oneshot and I probably will never ever do one for this fandom ever again. It's all just for fun ^_^
> 
> -Bento

Paige McCuller walked along the path, muttering to herself about how windy it was. A leaf hit her forehead as she was bending her head forward to protect her face from the wind and all the little things that had been caught up with it.  
When she reached her destination, Paige sat down on the nearest bench and put the flowers down on the bench next to her.

_“You didn’t have to bring me flowers, you know. I can’t take them with me anyway, and you know that.”_

Paige looked to her left, only to find the familiar eyes of Emily Fields looking back into hers.

_“Emily, hey. I missed you these last couple of weeks. I’m sorry I couldn’t come see you last week. There was a crisis with Spencer and her parents. I had to help her out”._

Emily smiled that familiar smile at her and shook her head,

_“I know. You told me. It’s alright. I’m always with you in a way, anyway, right. So it doesn’t really matter”._

Paige let out a small laugh,

_Yes, I suppose you’re right. You’re always with me, one way or another”._

Emily nudged her shoulder against Emily,  


_“Hey, what’s with the sad face? It’s all good. You’re here now, and that’s what matters for now”._

Paige just looked at her hands, tears pooling in her eyes,

_"Hey, Paige. It’s all good. We’re together again now. I know we don’t do this often enough, but I’m always with you, I’m always there if you need me. I understand that sometimes life gets into the way. I understand that you can’t always come here, and that’s fine. It’s not like I’m going anywhere anyway, you know”._

Paige couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

_“Yeah, I guess you’re right”_

Emily leaned back on the bench and put an arm around Paiges shoulder.

_“Good. Now that we have established that, tell me something, anything. What’s new in Rosewood? Did you get A yet? Is Alison still crazy? Did Aria and Ezra break up again? Tell me everything”_

Paige sighed, tried to remember the last two weeks that had gone by since she last saw Emily.

_“No, we still haven’t caught A, but everyone obviously has a theory. Alison isn’t crazy. She never was. She just had to deal with a lot of things, she went through a lot, she is allowed to act a little crazy. She kissed me, you know. Alison, I mean, just the other day. I didn’t see it coming. But it felt nice. It’s been a long time since anyone kissed me like that. Over a year, actually. Not since… Well, you know.”_

Paige looked down again and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_“Hey, Paige, look at me”_

Paige raised her head and looked into the deep brown eyes that belonged to the one person she truly loved.

_“Listen, I know it’s only been a little over a year, but it’s time for you to move on now. We can’t be together, and you know why. I’m sorry things ended the way they did, and I really wish we could have gotten more time together, but it just didn’t work out that way for us. Sometimes these things happens, and we still see each other, right. It’s okay if you want to go out with Alison or anyone else. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry I can’t be the one who makes you happy, but that’s just how it is for now. But maybe some day we get to be together again, but for now, you have to keep living, you have to move on, baby.”_

Tears were streaming down Paiges face as the thought back to the day when Emily had left her. She tried to think of the happy memories, she always tried to focus on the happy memories, but some days it was harder than others.

_“Hey, Paige, remember the time when we first went out together? It wasn’t a date, but it was the first time we went out together. We went to that karaoke bar and we were having such an amazing time. Do you remember the feeling you had then? How carefree and happy you were? We were both so happy that night. Nothing else mattered. I miss that. We should do something like that again sometime. Figure out a way.”_

Paige let out a short laugh again. The memory of how she had dragged Emily onstage was something she would never forget, no matter what happened.

_“Yes. We really should”_

Paige stood up from the bench and went across the path to a stone in the ground,

“I have to go now, Emily. My mother is waiting to take me to the therapist again. Apparently finding your girlfriend hanging from the ceiling with a note in her pocket warrants some therapy”

Paige kneeled on the ground, and felt a gentle breeze on her cheek, almost as if someone was giving her a gentle kiss.

 _“I miss you so much, Emily,”_ Paige whispered as she put the flowers to the ground and gently brushed her hand over the gravestone before she stood up and walked away, tears streaming down her face,

_“Emily Fields_  
Born: 19.11.1993  
Died: 23.11.2014  
She lives in our memories and in our heart, and therefore she can’t be truly gone” 


End file.
